1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deformable bag for use as a cooling medium, and more particularly it relates to a cooling bag which can be deformed to fit to the contour of any portion of human or animal body so as to cover intimately the portion to be cooled thereby.
2. Prior Art
A variety of gel compositions have hitherto been proposed to be used as cooling media and some of them are applied for practical uses. Such a gel is referred to as a cooling gel, chilling gel, coldness-keeping means, coolant composition or ice pillow without the need of ice. However, these known coolant gels are extremely inconvenient in that they cannot be deformed into any desired form other than the designed forms, thus making it difficult to apply them as universal cooling media for cooling general objects, such as different portions of human body having various configurations, although they can be effectively used for cooling the target area of human body or other objects having the configuration, in conformity of which the known gels are preformed.